Over the past number of years, a great demand has arisen for mini-warehouses. These mini-warehouses are small, cubicle structures attached to oneother, side-by-side, in rows, on poured concrete slabs, each having their own door. A typical purpose is to provide individual, rentable storage space to a renting public. A problem in the industry, noted by the inventor of the present invention, is placement (that is, location) of the structures. It is desireable to have these mini-warehouses in areas accessible to the renting public. However, once a placement site is selected, area demographics will usually change, making the land of the placement site too valuable for use as a mini-warehouse. Consequently, the permanent warehouse structures must be removed--parts dismantled, concrete flooring and other parts destroyed--and the owner must re-construct at a different site, which new site is also subject to re-valuation. This is all accomplished at great expense, diminishing the investment return of the owners.